


All-Night Vigil

by Lisacat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: IG 700粉點文，Ray和可愛呆萌的Hank水仙配對。
Relationships: Rank - Relationship, Ray Chen/Hank Chang, Rh - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Come, Let Us Worship God, Our King

Hank住進Ray家已經三個多月了。

身為一個想圓夢的成人初學者，他當初一知道Ray正在奧地利渡假，就馬上辭了工作買了機票，斷了自己所有的退路，只為了求Ray收他為學生。

或許是他運氣好，他遇到Ray的那天，正好Ray剛和朋友慶生完離開餐廳，在他即將被偷他錢包的扒手和同夥拖進暗巷時，他們如同命運般地對視，他馬上脫口叫住Ray。

「Mr. Ray Chen！救我！Help me！」

被Ray和他朋友解救了的Hank縮在牆邊蹲著，後怕地發抖，他無助地看著Ray，直到Ray拉起他，領著他一起回到飯店，給他泡了一杯熱可可，他才終於能夠好好用他不太流利的英語說明一切。

可能Ray看他可憐，又或者是慶生完還呈現微醺的狀態，他就這麼被Ray留在身邊了。

當Ray說要帶他一起去美國時，他覺得自己是世界上最幸運的人了，不但能獲得偶像的指導，還能持續跟在偶像身旁學習。

只是……後來當他完全理解Ray要他簽名的文件內容時，這一切都令他開始困惑迷惘了。

Ray知道他的英文不算太好，所以當時大致地為他簡單講解了文件內容。

總之Ray會幫他處理簽證，讓他以助理的身份隨行，還會提供房間與餐點；而Hank需要做的是幫忙剪輯影片，整理房子，還有聽從指令處理Ray的各項需求及雜事。

聽起來好像蠻簡單的，於是Hank就在文件上簽下了數個Hank Chang。

－－－

一進到Ray在費城的房子，Hank就被帶到一個沒有對外窗的房間。

Ray暱稱這個房間是他的「地下室」，裡面簡單的放著一張單人床，一張書桌，一把椅子，還有一個大大的雙門衣櫃。

Hank看著工業風裝潢的房間，冷冷的金屬軌道燈和各種管線外露的鐵件配上黑色的天花板，心裡想著，這還真的很像地下室呢。

然後Ray給了他一個小小的保險箱，要求他放在床邊的小抽屜櫃上面，接著便讓他自己去整理行李、擺放私人物品了。

晚餐前，Ray沒有敲門就進來「地下室」，他巡視了一圈房間，拿走了他的手機、筆電，以及許多衣物。

他說，為了專注練琴，這些容易令Hank分心的東西就先由他保管了。

Hank覺得Ray真是世界上最為學生著想的小提琴老師了。

－－－

晚餐後Ray陪著他練了整整三個小時的琴，調整了一些姿勢上的壞習慣，也得到了如何掌握好的接觸點的知識，接著Ray說，該他執行合約上的「工作」了。

「第一天我會先講解一次規則，然後你要好好記住，如果違反規則，我會給予懲罰。」

Ray慢條斯理地坐在電腦椅上，交疊長腿告訴他，那些他沒仔細看清楚的文件內容。

他聽完那些規矩，腦袋裡似乎被隕石撞擊過一樣，不知道該有什麼反應才對。

Ray說，沒有經過允許，Hank只能待在「地下室」裡，而在「地下室」裡，他只能穿上Ray給他的衣物，衣櫃中剩下的衣服，只有在離開「地下室」的時候才能穿。

每天晚餐後的練琴結束之後，就是Hank該處理Ray的「需求」時間。

Ray喜歡先洗澡，當他洗澡時，Hank必須先將自己的床鋪好，然後捧著Ray的灰色浴袍跪在浴室門口等待。

此時，他腦中一片空白地將Ray交代的事情完成，正跪在浴室門外等著，當那扇門打開，氤氳的水蒸氣和光裸的腿出現在他低垂的視線中。

Ray拿起他手上的浴袍穿上，然後坐在他搬進浴室的餐椅上，等著他繼續執行Ray定下的規矩。

Hank咬著唇，在那道灼人的目光中脫衣、淋浴，他依照規定將刮鬍泡抹在臉上、胯下，小心翼翼地刮乾淨了兩處的毛髮，再按照指示清洗那個他從來沒有用手指碰觸過的地方。

在Ray捏著他柔軟的部位翻看是否有將陰毛處理乾淨時，他忍不住地顫抖。

在Ray露出滿意的表情之後，他穿上了Ray給他的衣物－－一件薄薄的白色背心，略長的寬鬆下擺剛好覆在他的臀部下緣，在他走進地下室的時候，背心下擺隨著腳步飄動，隱約能夠看見他的微笑線和垂著的性器末端。

那晚，Ray說因為這是彼此第一次嘗試這種模式，所以他會慢慢來。

他照著Ray的指示輸入Ray的生日，打開了Ray給他的保險箱，從裡頭拿出Ray指定的小小矽膠玩具，跪著膝行至Ray的跟前，將螢光粉紅的小東西交給Ray。

Ray要他像狗伸懶腰那樣壓低上身，背心因為翹高的臀部滑落至胸前，然後那個裹了黏滑液體的角錐狀矽膠被慢慢地塞進了他臀肉中隱密的出口。

他記得Ray定下的規矩，含著自己的唇不敢說話。

然後Ray將他拉起來，關進少了許多衣物，空蕩蕩的大衣櫃裡。

他在一片漆黑的密閉空間裡聽見臀部裡響起嗡嗡聲，他縮著身子忍受體內不輕不重的刺激，謹記規矩，除了漸漸變重的呼吸聲外，什麼聲響都不敢發出。

衣櫃外響起了拉赫曼尼諾夫的合唱曲，在飛機上Ray才剛讓他聽過，現在再聽，卻覺得徹夜禱第一首好像在清洗他的靈魂，洗滌他，使他符合Ray期待的樣子。

當不斷重複播放的曲子結束，Ray打開衣櫃將因為恐懼、快感和過度呼吸而癱軟身子的他抱出來時，他看見的Ray就像他敬拜的上帝，成為他崇敬的救世主。

Ray讓他繼續含著那個矽膠塞子，允許他用手包覆住兩人直挺的慾望，交互摩擦直到彼此雙雙射在他薄軟的白色背心上。

Ray拿走了髒掉的背心，留下Hank與他臀中仍在震動的玩具，讓他好好蓋上銀灰色的絲綢被子，就鎖上地下室的門離開了。

－－－

在接下來的日子裡，他只有在Ray准許的時候能夠取下塞子，一日比一日大和長的塞子總是讓他坐立難安，除了放進那些玩具和從衣櫃裡抱出他之外，Ray從來不碰他。

他的目光開始追隨著Ray的一舉一動，渴望他的救世主碰一碰自己，於是，那天他被Ray從衣櫃中抱出來時，他就在Ray的懷中射了。

Ray看了他製造的污濁，終於開口，「我想我們可以開始下一個階段了。」


	2. Bless The Lord, O My Soul

Hank被輕輕地放在他自己鋪好的床上，Ray讓他舉起雙手，替他脫下沾上他自己的體液的背心，接著允許他取出還在震動的肛塞。

他趴跪在床上，抖著手往臀縫中摸索，緩緩拉出矽膠玩具的過程讓他無可救藥地再次勃起，意識到Ray就站在一旁居高臨下地看他，令他呼吸再次急促起來。

Ray拿起他雙手捧著上繳的塞子，關掉了開關放在一旁，從衣櫃的抽屜裡拿出了一條和床單相同材質的銀灰色帶子。

「你剛剛沒有經過我的同意就自己高潮了對嗎？」

Ray用當初給他熱可可的那個溫柔音調詢問著，把玩綢帶的手指修長而美麗。

「是的，Mr. Ray，Hank……不乖。」

他還記得做錯事情時該如何回答，跪在床上低眉斂眼老實地回答，只有不會分辨狀況的陰莖還愚笨地站著。

「你記得違反規定時會有懲罰對嗎？」

「是的，先生。」

Ray取下他的眼鏡，用那條帶子蓋住了他不安的雙眼，那隻大大的手牽著他，離開床舖走向房間中央，Ray讓他站好，雙手背在身後。

拉赫曼尼諾夫的徹夜禱再次響起，第二首詩歌的吟唱聲迴盪在地下室裡，他能感覺到Ray的視線在他身上巡梭，Ray的手指跟著詩歌的速度在他的肌膚上緩慢劃過。

他努力維持姿勢，同時也因為後穴中空蕩蕩的感覺而夾緊了臀部肌肉，不過就這麼些日子，他已經不記得體內沒有塞子的感覺了。

被Ray的手指滑過的地方都無法控制地起了雞皮疙瘩，他放在背後的雙手微微發抖，不知是因為癢還是渴望，他開始感到肺部的疼痛。

「Hank，慢慢地深呼吸。」

他被Ray的提醒注意到原來自己又差點過呼吸了，他使勁地吸氣、緩緩吐氣，然後發現自己臀縫中的小洞似乎更濕了。

手指正好走到那裡的Ray大概也發現了，但卻只是在洞口畫圈，然後繼續往下碰觸他的每一寸皮膚。

他聽見Ray的腳步聲，在合唱的背景中如此明顯，然後是開門、關門的聲響，詩歌的吟唱持續著，他一個人裸身站立在房間裡等待。

6分多鐘的曲子已經重複第6次了，他併攏雙腿，在這樣的狀況下乾性高潮。

當他因為無射精的高潮渾身顫抖時，門打開了。

－－－

Ray正在自己的體內！

光是這個事實就讓Hank激動地想哭，雖然因為懲罰，他被蒙著眼看不見Ray，Ray要他跪在床上壓低上身抬高了臀部，雙手依然只能放在後腰處不可以離開，但是當Ray抓著他的臀部進入時，他無聲地哭了。

因為無法用手支撐，他的臉在絲滑的床單上隨著Ray的進出不停磨蹭著，他不知道自己的眼淚究竟是因為什麼，是快感？害怕？羞恥？緊張？

他在學習小提琴的時候，真心崇拜著Ray，而在練琴後的時刻裡，他從不知所措到隱隱期待，不曉得該如何稱呼這樣的關係，每一次都在黝黑的衣櫃裡請求主保祐他的靈魂。

是不是「地下室」離天堂太遙遠？還是衣櫃裡的聲音無法傳遞到主的面前？他覺得自己已經淪陷，陷入Ray為他挖設的陷阱之中。

「Hank，專心，叫我的名字，你可以盡情地叫了。」

Ray換了一個角度狠狠地插進深處，允許他放聲呻吟，他哭著張口。

「Mr. Ray……啊啊啊、好深……好漲……嗯唔……Mr. Ray！」

耳邊放大的呼吸聲讓他覺得自己快要死去，他的腸徑痙攣吸絞著那粗長的東西，在Ray加快速度的動作裡，他聽見Ray的許可。

「Hank，為我高潮吧。」

他啞著嗓子叫不出聲，但全身的肌肉都繃緊地嘶吼，Ray射進他身體裡的精液熨燙了他的感官，他再一次地到了，射在他的床單上。

－－－

Ray再次抱起他，他還能聽見從菊穴中流出的精液滴落在地板上的聲響，他被放在浴缸裡，Ray為他解開了臉上的帶子，用溫熱的水幫他掏挖出腸道裡的黏液。

浴室裡的霧氣和暖黃燈光讓他覺得一切都是如此地迷幻，他忍不住開口。

「Mr. Ray……謝謝您。」

他回頭看著正在為他清理的那個小提琴家。

Ray看著Hank可憐兮兮的表情，雖然沒有回應，但手上的動作似乎更輕柔了一點。

－－－

Hank穿著Ray為他穿上的寬鬆白背心，躺在他為他換好的白金色床單上抱著同樣顏色的被子，對今夜發生的一切輾轉反側。

剛剛Ray送他上床時說，當個乖巧的孩子，那麼他可以得到的將比今晚的更好，然後才拍拍他凌亂的頭髮，讓他好好睡一覺，沒有按照慣例在他身後的那個地方放置肛塞，就鎖上門離開了。

被教導過該如何咬住臀間的玩具，不讓它隨著動作掉出來的身體無法適應地躁動，他最後只能用雙腿夾著捲成一團的被子入睡。

隔天早上，Ray進來看見他的睡姿時，沒有特別說什麼，反而是他自己戰戰兢兢地起床盥洗。

吃完早餐後，Ray只開了一串練琴的功課給他，交代他練琴後利用時間剪輯完成這兩天拍的影片，然後就留下已經開機的電腦和他，帶著冰箱裡Hank昨天切好的西瓜出門了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不重要，  
> 但我是想著Ray這個RAYSMR影片的聲音寫的。  
> https://youtu.be/_59GGQ7zIKs
> 
> 清理的部分是這個畫面  
> 


	3. Blessed Is The Man

Hank練琴後花了一個上午剪輯影片，當他把影片處理好之後，忍不住偷偷玩了一下Ray的電腦，他的筆電和手機都被Ray保管起來了，好久沒有上網，結果一點開瀏覽器就看見自己的Instagram頁面。

不，嚴格來說，應該是Ray幫他開設的帳號吧，可能是上次協助Ray拍攝影片之後才開的，看著那些照片和影片，他想，難怪當時Ray會送給他一朵鬱金香，還為他拍了照片。

只是……他以為那「真的」是Ray為了送他而買的，還非常寶貝地向Ray要了一個花瓶養在地下室裡，當他在深夜無法入眠時，他總會看著那朵粉色的鬱金香，告訴自己，所遭受的這一切，或許都是那個人表達喜愛的方式。

他愈想愈委屈，手指在滑鼠上隨便亂點，然後看見Ray在海邊吃著自己昨夜切好的西瓜的照片。

當他回過神來，他的手指正好按下按鍵，他衝動地留言問了Ray為何沒有帶上他。

他很快就看到Ray的回覆，但那個敷衍的回答卻只是讓他心情更糟了，他想到自己根本連Ray的車子有幾個座位都不知道，他們從機場到Ray家的這段路還是搭計程車過來的。

於是他便關掉網頁去整理房子，以免自己繼續在這像個被拋下的孩子一樣。

－－－

到了傍晚，Ray還沒回來，從他們一起到美國之後，Ray第一次出門那麼久，他已經習慣隨時都能看見Ray了，屋子裡突然少了一個人，讓他非常不適應。

最後他還是挑釁地將自己偷吃Ray的冰淇淋的影片上傳了，Ray總是給他吃一些營養健康的食物，從來不讓他吃冰箱中的巧克力和冰淇淋，廚房零食櫃裡的薯片也禁止他碰。

為了表達不滿，抗議Ray將自己丟在家中，他叛逆地寫下了那些字句，他開心地舔了舔嘴角沾上的冰淇淋，覺得心情好了很多，不過當他把最後一口冰淇淋吃完時，他開始擔心Ray回來會怎樣懲罰自己了。

沒想到過了一會，終於從海邊回來的Ray卻好像沒看到那個影片一樣，只是笑一笑揉揉因為聽到開門聲，而衝到門口的Hank那頭亂髮，然後就去洗澡了。

Hank按照這兩三個月來的慣例先去鋪好地下室的床，當他捧著浴袍依照規定跪在浴室門口等待時，他覺得自己的心跳好像不太正常，他說不來這究竟是因為正在等待被Ray懲罰，還是因為Ray那個寵愛小動物般的笑容。

當Ray自浴室出來穿上浴袍，罕見地要Hank沐浴後到客廳找他，當他僅僅穿著那件軟薄背心來到客廳，就被Ray一把拉下去抱在懷中。

他們像對情侶那般，緊密地貼著，他沒有衣物遮蔽的柔軟之處直接碰在浴袍上，Ray不時把玩著他的手指，其餘的什麼也沒有做，他第一次像這樣安安靜靜地聆聽Ray的心跳聲，電視中播放的電影全都成為了微弱的背景音。

－－－

Ray可能出門一天累壞了，電影才播到一半就睡著了，沉沉壓在Hank肩上的頭靠得那麼近，他甚至能感受到綿長吐出的呼氣，輕輕地刷在他的頰上，讓他心頭甜甜的，像是今天偷吃的冰淇淋一樣，黏糊糊地裹著他的心靈。

他知道自己這樣不太正常，如果不是斯德哥爾摩症候群，那大概就是雛鳥情結。

在人生地不熟的奧地利被Ray救下之後，他就特別信任、依賴Ray，加上Ray原本就是他的偶像，因此即便被要求依照他根本沒搞清楚內容的合約提供「服務」，他也只是想著既然已經簽名了，那就好好將這張為期半年的合約完成。

慢慢地，他開始變得……奇怪。

即使Ray只是把自己不用了的松香送給他，他也能暗自歡欣一整天，或許是因為長時間被Ray關在地下室的緣故，只要Ray對他好那麼一點點，就能讓他開心很久。

Hank偷偷摸了摸Ray的唇，昨晚……是他們第一次做愛，是他第一次和男人有性關係，然而他從頭到尾都只能跪趴著，既不能抱住Ray，也沒有辦法接吻。

或許是冰淇淋的糖分在作祟，他飛快地轉頭，以極度不適的角度親吻枕著他的肩頭的人。

那一下短促的吻，讓他腦中突然有如煙花炸開後的煙霧那樣，輕飄飄的，恍若夢境。

他不知道當Ray醒來後會不會允許自己這樣的舉動，但他希望上帝能夠使時間停在這一刻，讓他繼續被這個人摟在懷裡，一直聆聽他們倆交錯的美妙心跳，假裝自己被疼愛著。

他無法形容他們之間所發生的一切，但他知道，他願意好好完成這份合約，甚至期盼Ray對他做出更多的舉動。

「Ray，當你向我索取，我會毫無保留奉上所有，我願服從你所有的計謀，不將你劃至罪人的道路，不聽信任何譏笑我們的人。」

他悄聲化用聖經詩篇向他的救世主宣誓，將自己內心最好、最珍貴的全數奉獻給他，他認為，自己愛他，眷慕他，崇敬他，希盼著有日能獲得Ray的愛，成為有福之人。

他們一起在沙發上沉睡，首次同眠直至天明，透過窗簾縫隙灑進來的陽光籠罩著Hank，和他在睡夢中露出的幸福微笑。

在沙發的陰影中，Ray醒了過來，他皺眉看著自己抱著的人，安靜地起身，回到自己的房裡，關上了門。

Hank獨自在沙發上做了一個美美的夢，地下室種滿了鬱金香，消失的門板在客廳成了一艘小船，和他一起漂流在閃爍的海面上，遠方的Ray坐在沙灘上大聲笑著，直到門板飄回地下室門口，他看見原本粉嫩的鬱金香都染上了黑色、紫色，才從夢中醒來。

他在沙發上呆呆地躺著，這時Ray的琴聲響起，貝多芬的小提琴協奏曲在整間房子裡迴盪，他終於想起自己該待在地下室裡等候安排，但他一動也不動地，聽完了整首堂皇的協奏曲。

他走到Ray的房門前，對關在房內的Ray小聲訴說著他無法言喻的愛，用他溫柔的靈魂試圖使另一個靈魂溫柔一些。

然而，練琴結束後，走出房間的Ray看見他，只是平淡地告訴他，吃過早餐後，他該回去地下室了，昨晚平靜安穩的相處似乎只是海市蜃樓而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海邊西瓜、冰淇淋與鬱金香。  
> 


	4. Gladsome Light

Ray今天心情很好，坐在餐桌前的Hank看著在廚房忙碌的男人，內心這麼想著。

Ray將煎好的美式鬆餅一一盛盤放到餐桌上，而Hank從一開始就被要求坐在一旁看著就好，他目不轉睛地凝視著Ray甩動平底鍋的手腕、將鬆餅和覆盆子與藍莓擺盤時翹起的修長小指、跟著Baby Shark的旋律搖擺的腰，還有滿面的笑容，這些沒看過的模樣全都像烈日眩光，令他目眩神迷。

當他注意到的時候，桌上已經放了三盤鬆餅了，他困惑地抬頭，用疑問的目光看著剛放上楓糖漿及黑莓、切片香蕉的Ray。

哼著兒歌的男人沒有回答他的注視，他剛解下圍在腰間的白色圍裙，門鈴就清脆地響起了。

Ray迎進來的是一位穿著白襯衫和休閒西裝褲的高大男人，Hank侷促不安地站起來，不確定自己該不該握住伸過來的手打招呼，他在Ray的臉上找尋答案，下一秒Ray便摟著男人的肩膀，引導他在餐桌前落座。

Hank在自己白色的素面上衣擦了擦手心的汗，順從地坐在Ray指定的位置，在陌生男子的左手邊靜靜地聽他們說話。

Ray正在向男子介紹他，說是自己近來新收的助理，同時也是小提琴初學者學生，男子以饒富意味的眼神打量他，然後他聽見陌生人說了一句他沒弄懂的話。

「真是隻沒有殘疾的美麗公山羊啊，最適合燔祭壇了。」

Ray將鬆餅淋好糖漿推至他的面前，溫柔地叫他先吃，然後才回應男人方才的句子。

「祭司，他還沒有準備好，我還沒……還沒決定。」

Hank完全無法理解他們的話句中隱含的意義，只好低著頭默默地吃著Ray親手做的早餐，然後因為舌尖嚐到的甜蜜滋味而滿足地咂咂嘴。

他因為肚腹中裝載的過量碳水化合物而昏昏欲睡，前一晚過短的睡眠使他打起盹來。

－－－

前夜Ray拑著他的雙腿狠狠地磨碾那個已經完全習慣了的部位，他不斷攀升至頂點，卻又因為柱體根部的束繩而一次次落下。

他哭叫著央求，不斷保證自己不會再犯相同的錯誤。  


Ray已經相當信任他了，這一週都沒有再鎖上地下室的房門，但他昨日破壞了這份信賴，未經同意便溜出地下室，他原先只是因為突如其來的尿意而擅自使用廁所，但離開廁所後，他不禁好奇沒有讓他待在身邊的時候，Ray會是什麼模樣。

當他打算輕輕打開Ray的房間門時，門就被Ray從房內打開了。  


Ray是生氣的吧。

當時他被沉默不語的Ray帶回地下室，剝個精光裸身站在房間中央，Ray拉過天花板燈軌旁的鍊子，和扣住他雙手的皮手銬鏈在一塊。

在他只能高舉雙手被軌道燈照射時，Ray取出黑色的細細繩索，不鬆不緊地綑綁他耷垂的性器和下方的囊袋，然後準備把後方的肛拴置換為他未曾用過的道具，Ray將他的陰莖和玉囊放入前方的兩個矽膠套環中，再把連接套環的按摩棒沾滿潤滑液，慢慢推進他的後方，在開啟開關後，便留下他獨自一人，與燈具的光輝。

他完全不知道究竟過了多久，當Ray再次回到地下室，他已無力思考，Ray讓他看向移至他面前的穿衣鏡，鏡中人對他來說是全然陌生的，眼角桃紅、滿面淚痕、下顎垂涎、虛軟雙腿，還有全身緋紅的暈染，以及無法獲得解放而變得猙獰紫紅的柱身，和汗涔涔的胯間，全都是他不認識的自己。

當Ray解開鏈條抱住膝蓋打顫的他，臉上的線條全都是柔和的，他身後的假物被溫柔地拿了出來，Ray讓癱軟的他躺在床上，極慢地進入，再過快地拔出，反覆數次之後，Hank開始大聲哭泣。

「Mr. Ray……求……求求您……救我……」

「Mr. Ray，請、請您……幫我……啊啊……」

「嗚……我不能……Mr. Ray……我、我錯了……」

在他不住地搖頭並苦苦哀求時，Ray咬住了他的唇，同時拆開那條黑色細繩，當他的會陰再度被Ray的下腹貼近時，他像初生的幼犬那樣細細嗚咽了一聲，整個柱頭不停冒出白濁的體液，如微弱的湧泉，不斷流得滿腹都是。

Ray握著他的腳踝猛烈地頂入，他神思不清，只記得剛剛唇上傳來的氣息，他渴望再被親吻一次，並且說了出來。

「啊嗯……親親我……請您親親我，我的主人……」

這是Ray首次親吻他，在他喚著主人一詞的時候，含住他的下唇，兩人唇舌交纏，侵占了Hank口腔中的每一處，難分難捨。

他最後又是被抱進浴室清理的，他在浴缸溫熱的水中昏睡，再次醒來已經被乾淨舒適的被褥裹得好好的了。

－－－

Hank突然從瞌睡中清醒，白襯衫男子正微笑著看他，他羞窘地搔頭，尋找Ray的眼眸，想確認自己是否太過失禮。

Ray輕微地搖頭，接著叫他拿出小提琴來，一起合奏最近練的巴托克44首小提琴二重奏給客人聽，弓一落下，歡快的音符就開始在餐桌旁跳躍舞動，他在Ray身上看見自己所沒有的自信，那個人每一次完美的運弓都綻放光芒，讓他沉醉在這樣的模樣裡，雙目充盈著歡樂之光。

在Ray送走客人之後，他收拾盤子的手被抓住，不解的目光看向Ray，等候對方的囑咐。

Ray試了幾次，卻好像找不到準確的字眼來敘述，最後只是用手指摩挲了他鏡片後的肌膚，再捏了捏他的耳垂，撩起他額前的瀏海，用帶著鬍渣的唇輕吻了一下額頭，然後要他將剩下的水果都吃掉再收拾，就沒再多說什麼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為之前的限動而寫的pancake還有baby shark。  
> https://youtu.be/WOQACGRHch8  
> 29秒開始是Bartok：44 Duos for 2 Violins其中之一。  
> 


	5. Lord, Now Lettest Thou Thy Servant Depart In Peace

在客人來訪的那天之後，Ray變得相當反常。

他如果不是鎮日不停歇地練琴，並要求Hank從頭到尾坐在一旁聽著；就是花上好幾個小時窩在地下室裡，什麼也不做，只是靜靜地將自己埋在Hank的腿上躺著，看看書或是聽Hank為他讀書、揉揉Hank的小肚子。

他雖然感到莫名地不安，但卻也相當喜歡這樣的時光，就像一對普通的伴侶那樣，在平淡的生活中彼此相守。

他在這樣的氛圍中不斷向下沉淪，原有的崇拜疊上肉體的牽制，以及偶爾獲得的溫情柔和，他幾乎肯定自己愛上這個矛盾的獨奏家了。

－－－

這一日，他第一次在Ray的臥室中醒來，前一晚沉鬱的獨奏家在練完多首巴哈後，像是終於釐清了思緒，長吁了一口氣才開始擦琴，當Ray收拾好樂譜和他的史特拉底瓦里後，笑著邀他一起進入浴室。

他在浴缸和Ray的長腿之間無所適從，這是他不習慣的方式，一度想開口說自己還是待在門口為Ray拿著浴袍就好，但Ray沒給他這個機會，他甫昂首欲言，雙唇就被封住，Ray像對待他的琴那樣，溫柔小心地探索，連同滑至他股間的手指也都較往日柔情。

Ray特別修長的手指一直都是他喜歡且欽羨的部分，而這樣適合按弦的手，此刻正按在他的弱點上，一下一下地帶著沐浴乳探進仍然堵著肛塞的那處，在縫隙中勾著他的軟肉，然後極慢地替他拿下塞著的玩具。

「Hank……你喜歡我這麼對你嗎？」

Ray甚少在親密行為中開口說話，他經常像是在壓抑著自己的情緒那樣，任由單純的情慾流竄發洩，因此Hank一開始還以為自己聽錯了。

「是的，Mr. Ray，Hank喜歡……喜歡您對我這麼做。」

他老實乖巧地回答，接著Ray發出了嘆息的聲音。

「唉……我該拿你怎麼辦呢？我可愛的Hank，你……愛我嗎？」

在Ray挾帶著溫熱的水進入他時，聽見了這樣的問題，使他激動地絞緊了肌肉，帶著哭聲回答。

「我愛您、我愛您，Mr. Ray……我愛您……」

Ray托著他緩緩起伏，胸肌貼著他的後背，用充滿磁性的嗓音對他說話。

「乖孩子，叫我Ray，並再說一次。」

他無法控制自己的情緒，淚水不停地滾落，不曉得是幸福還是傷感，他只知道他非常需要將腹中不停翻滾的戀慕說出口，他想得到Ray的愛，於是他將他對Ray的忠誠與堅定告訴對方。

「Ray，我愛你。Ray、Ray、Ray……我真的愛你。」

那晚，Ray似乎毫無保留地愛他，無數次的接吻，分不開的軀體，他們從浴缸到洗手台，長長的腿勾著健壯的腰，在離開浴室後仍無法饜足，雙雙摔進Ray的大床，在凌亂的床單上渴求著彼此。

－－－ 

Ray在他回想時端著咖啡走進臥室，遞給他的咖啡上有著滿滿的豐潤奶泡，他抬著痠軟的手接過咖啡，小口小口地喝著這杯Ray第一次為他沖的咖啡。

「Hank……」

他仍然惺忪的眼看向欲言又止的Ray，靜候著男人尚未說出的話。

「你記得上次的客人嗎？」

Hank乖順地點頭，不知不覺地將杯子擱在腿上，隔著被子仍然感受得到咖啡杯散發的熱度。

「那是……一位贊助人，他有一把史特拉底瓦里，黃金年代的，他說那把琴放著觀賞也是浪費，不如送我。」

他雖然驚訝有錢人的作風，但總覺得大概沒有這麼簡單，因此抿著唇不發一語，等著Ray接著說下去。

「只是他有個要求，他……嗯……這樣說好了，他著迷於研究舊約聖經，他想完成一次燔祭，洗淨他在過往在投資併購時犯下的罪孽，以便日後順利地親近上帝。」

他能看出Ray試圖向他坦白一切，同時，那雙適合演奏高難度樂曲的手正握著拳，拇指不自覺地摳著食指的指甲邊緣，他將溫度降下來了的咖啡放在床邊櫃，跪坐起來以雙手包覆Ray不安的拳頭，溫馴地、柔和地，向Ray表達出他的支持與包容。

「Hank……」

Ray的嗓音有點乾澀，好像接下來的話會毀滅世界那樣，他手裡的拳頭傳出了過快的脈搏起伏，他低頭親吻那個緊繃的手背，將Ray的手指一一掰開，和自己的手十指交扣，給他愛慕且崇拜的男人一點力量。

「原本他是想要我的，他……他說我只需如同馴服的牲畜那樣，讓他與我在祭壇前合為一體，直到我灑盡了我的體液，並承受不了儀式暈死過去就好了。我十分困惑，無法理解，卻又渴望擁有一把屬於自己的史特拉底瓦里……」

他很驚訝這如同邪教一般的駭人要求，但知道Ray並未經受過這些，讓他放心了一些，再次握緊了Ray的手。

「我大概是瘋了，那時候在奧地利遇到你，你瑟瑟發抖的模樣不知為何讓我想起在祭壇上等待命運的可憐羊羔，於是……我就聯繫祭司－－那個人要我這麼稱呼他，說明了替代方案。」

他看著Ray蹙眉的模樣，也不管滑落的被子有無遮住滿身的春光，跪在床上擁抱一直站在床邊的男子，讓他們的心跳合奏。

「我是想訓練你的，甚至上網查了相關的資料，我以為當你成為我的臣服者時，便能夠聽話地順利完成這件事情。但你是個出人意料的存在，你從最開始就那麼地順從，但眼中的信任一直沒有變過，我甚至不能承受和你對視，我發現自己比起做這個決定之前更為煎熬，我只想逃離你的目光，卻又不得不持續調教……」

Ray好像哭了，他能感覺到右肩上滑落的水珠，他什麼都不害怕了，只想好好安慰這個不知煩惱了多久的男人，他的手掌在Ray的後背慢慢地拍著。

「你日益明顯的愛意讓我感到羞愧，我不配得到你全心全意的愛，但我無法不去想像我們認真交往的模樣。我逃到海邊的那天，看到追逐浪花泡沫的孩子便想到你，咬下冰涼的西瓜時腦中就浮現你站在流理台前努力將西瓜全裝進一個保鮮盒的身影……」

他想起自己和保鮮盒奮鬥的那個午後，忍不住笑出聲來，又害羞地掩住。

「我知道我捨不得讓你被他人糟蹋了。在祭司說要來看你的那天，我本來已經決定要好好拒絕他了，但他搶在我說出口前，先宣布了他有多麼滿意他所看到的你，我……不敢讓你發現我有多麼齷齪，只能語帶保留地拖延時間。」

他稍微拉開了他和Ray的距離，他想好好看著勇敢面對這一切的Ray，他打算擅自認為，這是Ray對他的表白。

「後來，我試著好好和你相處，像一般情侶那樣，卻又發現自己喜歡上當你的支配者的感覺，滿意你遵守規則的乖順，享受懲罰不聽話的你的快感……；我躲進了巴哈平靜安穩的樂曲中，在一遍又一遍的練習裡釐清自己到底想要什麼，昨晚我終於明白，無論有沒有支配者與臣服者的關係，我都想要你。」

這次換Hank自己在哭了，他既心疼又滿足，心疼Ray獨自承受了這麼多的壓力，卻又滿足於Ray說出口的深情。

「別哭……我的寶貝。」

Ray上床跪在他的面前，有力的雙臂將他抱住，在他的耳邊繼續說下去。

「我今天一早去當面拒絕祭司了，我不要那把琴，我只想要問心無愧地和你在一起，Hank……你能原諒如此卑鄙的我，並和我交往嗎？」

他早就知道Ray其實很溫柔了，在地下室裡的嘆息、溫情的撫摸，還有偶爾流露出的寵溺，都是他愛上他的原因之一，他無法丟下即使曾經懷著憂鬱與黑暗也要愛他的男人，他主動吻了Ray，一邊掉著淚一邊點頭。

「Ray，我愛你，在地下室裡愛你，在這裡愛你，無論你曾經想做什麼，那都過去了，我就在這裡，完好無缺地等你愛我。」

他們倆在早晨和煦的光芒裡相擁，Ray在他的耳邊承諾，如果他也喜歡，地下室的東西只會是他們的遊戲，而不再是束縛他的存在。

－－－ 

自此之後，他們不再有上鎖的地下室，Hank平安離開了漆黑的衣櫃，在Ray每日送他的各色鬱金香旁自由自在地練習小提琴，紅色、黃色、白色、粉紅色的花在花瓶中含苞待放，而他最愛的珊瑚柔粉色鬱金香更是整把整把地妝點了他們的家。

冰淇淋與地下室，獨自入鏡的海邊照片和他委屈的留言，這些都成為他們的情趣，悄悄地在眾人面前調情，那是他們獨特的雙重奏方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於鬱金香，  
> 紫色鬱金香：忠貞的愛，  
> 黑色鬱金香：憂鬱的愛，  
> 粉色鬱金香：永遠的愛，  
> 珊瑚柔粉色鬱金香大概是「我永遠只愛你一個」。


End file.
